1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implanting real tacks using a piezoelectric driver. In another embodiment it relates to implanting a retinal implant with spike-like electrodes, using a piezoelectric driver. It also relates to the use of a remote impulse driver, connected to a tack in a tack-holder, by a hydraulic fluid. In another embodiment it relates to the use of a remote impulse driver, connected to a retinal implant with spike-like electrodes in an implant-holder, by a hydraulic fluid.
2. The Prior Art
An example of a preexisting tool for implanting renal tacks is Sinnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,138; and No. 4,712,550. Actual laboratory experience with the Sinnett tool found that an apparatus like Sinnett's applied too much force to the retina. Consequently, this tool has a restricted functional ability to tack devices to the back of the eye.